


Christmas Shopping

by pit



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pit/pseuds/pit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean she's gone? I thought she was going Christmas shopping. ...Dad? What's the matter?" My name is Lucas. I'm sixteen years old and today is my first day of a brand new high school. I hate it here. Ness/Lucas through Lucas' PoV. Will have little Claus/Ninten moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be my first full blown fanfiction since way back to 2012. I may be a little rusty!  
> Slight bullying warning ahead.

_What do you mean she’s gone? I thought she was going Christmas shopping. ...Dad? What’s the matter?_

"Lucas!"  
I jerk my head up from the desk and blink rapidly to adjust my eyes to the light. What dimension was I in?  
"Did you hear me?"  
"Uhh..."  
The teacher pushes her glasses up with narrowed eyes. Letting out a small tch, she slams her meter stick to the whiteboard.  
"Answer this problem," her eyes scream a challenge that makes me inwardly flinch.  
 _Shit._ I scan over the board. Some kind of math problem. "Um...I think it's-"  
"That's what I thought. Next time, pay attention." She automatically shifts gears and begins speaking again.  
“Oh, and speaking of which, while you’re at it right now mister Minch,” the teacher hissed, pointing her meter stick at the chubby boy in the back as he jammed his supplies in his bag for the soon-to-ring lunchtime bell. “There will be no packing up until the bell rings. So please take out all of your supplies as we have a good solid-”  
The bell rings. The chubby kid gets to his feet and sorta-hustles sorta-waddles out of the classroom; the rest of the class quickly accompanying him. I sigh and raise to my feet as soon as they’re gone to calmly walk out into the hallway.  
My name is Lucas. I’m sixteen years old and today is my first day of a brand new high school. I hate it here.  
Keeping my bag close to my chest, I swerve in between the groups of chattering students, trying to remember the way to the lunchroom. Oh god, I hope I don’t get lost.  
I’m busy glancing at the numbers on the nearby classrooms, hoping to pass my next class when I slam face-first into someone’s backpack. “Oof!” I grunt, stepping back and rubbing my nose. I look up and see the sweaty face of the chubby kid from before. His blonde, untrimmed bangs stick to the oils on his forehead, and his plump cheeks puff out even farther as he huffs in anger.  
“Watch where you’re going! You almost squished my lunch.” He raises an eyebrow as he recognizes my face. “Oh, you’re the new kid. Lucas, right? Well, Lucas...let me give you a piece of advice. You don’t mess with me, or my twin brother. Ya’know. Looks like me, except not as good looking. If you do, my boys will give you the beating of your lifetime. Got it?” He gives me a shove for good measure and laughs hysterically as he scuttles off.  
I blink. Was he serious?  
“Jeez, what a jerk,” A voice from behind me makes me jump. I whip around to see a kid in a ridiculously 90’s-looking outfit smiling at me. “Don’t mind him. He just has a warped sense of humor. You alright?”  
“Fine,” I grunt out as I turn and scurry away as quickly as I can. My face feels hot and my heart’s beating really fast when I finally come across the lunchroom. My stomach was too disturbed to eat; so I went to go sit next to the wall where nobody was around to sit and calm myself down.  
I hate this place. I want to go home.  
And who was that guy anyway? He definitely didn’t look like the type of guy to talk to someone like me. He had a positive vibe to him, but I couldn’t help but think it was all fake; a lie, a way of gaining my trust.  
Whatever. Not like I’ll ever talk to him again.  
With one last deep breath, I finally calm down enough to set my bags down and actually take in my surroundings. As usual, the lunchroom is full of loud chatter and is separated among friend groups. They all look like they fit in with one another, except for the mix that was the people-with-no friends-tables. I was always one to sit at those tables. Other than the odd, big nose creature that was the school’s mascot being plastered everywhere, it was just like my old school. I sigh.  
I set my bag down and dig through it to grab my GameBoy Advance. It’s aged a lot; the screen is covered in scratches and the speakers suck, but it’s the only video game related thing I’ve ever owned. I startup my Harvest Moon game and my mind is finally at ease in front of the familiar screen. The music, while terrible quality, was my favorite. It was always relaxing or exciting. I’m lost in the universe that is Harvest Moon for the rest of the period.  
I wish Claus had this lunch with me.  
The lunch bell rings too quickly for my liking as I begrudgingly put my GameBoy away. Time for my next class. I wait for the lunchroom to clean out a bit before starting the journey for my next classroom. Hopefully no chubby or 90’s kids would interrupt me this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Classes passed, slowly but surely. I was sick of the day by the time it had hit sixth period- P.E.   
I begrudgingly make my way down the hallway, sighing to myself as I open the locker room door. I am greeted by loud chatter, as well as the classic smell of sweat and cologne. I push myself up against the wall to let others through as I open up my schedule, looking for what number my P.E. locker was. Number 206. I head toward the section with the 200’s and grind my teeth together when I find my locker.  
The 90’s kid was two lockers away from mine.  
I lower my head, avoiding eye contact as I swerve through the chattering guys to get over to my locker. Glancing at my schedule again, I enter the combination as quick as I can.  
I feel eyes hitting the back of my head. I open my locker and shove my bag in it, but I realize it’s too late as I hear footsteps approaching me.   
“Hey, you’re from earlier right?”   
I nod, eyebrows furrowing as I unzip my bag to put my schedule back in it.   
“Are you new this year? This school is pretty small, and I usually recognize every face around here.”  
“Mhmm,” I grumble.  
“Ah, no wonder Porky felt the need to be extra dickish to you.” He paused, maybe looking for a reply that I wasn't in the mood to give. He started back up, “Well hi then, name’s Ness. I know our first encounter was kind of awkward,” I shut my locker and turn around to look at him. He’s got a round face, and dimples that make him look a little childish. His childish demeanor is assisted by the fact that his shoe is untied. “...but I hope we can get along.” His smile becomes more forced as he realizes he’s being evaluated.   
“Your shoe’s untied,” I murmur, glancing at his shoe.  
“...Oh!” He looks down and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “Good eye.” He bends down as I walk away. I might of heard him sigh in defeat, but I’m too busy wondering why he was so insistent on talking to me. 

….

The first day of P.E. went as you would expect, we met our coaches, they’re too fat to be P.E teachers, the norm.  
But something about this P.E. was different than my old school.  
“Here at Saturn High we believe in teamwork,” The teacher claps her hands together. “So as a result, you will be partnered with someone in the class for the entire year. “ She beckons the second teacher over and he hands her a clipboard. “You will perform various activities together and must get along. Whatever drama you have going on outside of this class will be forgotten while class is going on. Understand?” The class murmurs an agreement as she scans the clipboard. “Great! Now when I call your name, raise your hand so your partner knows who you are.”  
A long list of partners later, she finally gets to me.   
“Ana is partnered with Paula, and...Ness,” He promptly lifts his hand. “you will be partners with…” It better not be what I think it is. “...Lucas.”  
Goddammit. I raise my hand reluctantly. He looks at me in surprise, and then lowers his hand. Hm, no cheery smile this time? Must have offended him. Great. I made an enemy on the first day.   
“Now then,” the teacher hands her clipboard away. “I want you to all go get changed so we can do some stretching. Go on now!”   
We all get to our feet and separate into the locker rooms. I avoid eye contact with the Ness kid at all cost as I open my locker. I hated changing in the locker room;I was scrawny and small, why did I have to take my shirt off in front of all these guys?  
“Hey,” I hear the accent-thick voice again. “Was that a gameboy I saw in your bag?”  
I glance over to him in surprise, but immediately look away again when I’m greeted with a shirtless 90’s kid. Damn, he was a lot more muscular than he first looked. My face feels hot as I nod.   
“Aw man, I used to play gameboy all the time! What games do you have?”  
“Harvest Moon,” I say, nervously unbuttoning my shorts.   
“Hmm. Don’t think I’ve ever played that one.”  
I glance over at him again, and am greeted to boxers with the school’s mascot plastered all over them. Seriously? The people at this school were so into the school spirit it was almost creepy.   
“Yeah, doesn’t seem like a game that would interest you.”  
“Mmm, I doubt that. I like a lot of game genres.”  
I pull on my basketball shorts and shut my locker. “Well then maybe you’d like it. Who knows.”  
His locker closes and he follows me out to the gym. 

…

Turns out this Ness guy was pretty athletic. I could hardly keep up with him during the jog, and he mentions something about being on the baseball team while we’re stretching. Luckily I’m much more flexible than him, so at least I outrank him in something. We end up conversing about video games and my old school a little, and I can’t help smiling shyly whenever he grinned like he did. The guy certainly let off a friendly vibe.   
Class is over pretty quick, and I wave goodbye at Ness as we part ways in the hallway. I make my way to my locker and grunt a hello to my twin brother as I see him digging through his already mess of a locker.   
“How’d your first day go?” I ask him, grabbing my text books for homework.   
“Fine, met some new guys. One of them is really fuckin’ hilarious,” Claus shoves a piece of gum in his mouth as he swings his backpack over his shoulder. “His name’s Ninten or something like that. You know, like the video game brand. His parents must have been huge nerds. He wears the weirdest outfit ever. A bandana and a red baseball hat, seriously? Who even wears baseball hats these days?”   
“You sure are talking about him a lot,” I snort. He shoves me in response. “That’s funny though, I met a guy that sounds just like him. No bandanna though, and his name was Ness.”  
“How weird. Japanese?”  
“Yep.”  
“Maybe they’re twins, too.”  
I giggle, and Claus and I continue conversing about our day as we walk toward the bus stop.


End file.
